A Magician's Gambit
by Shadowsnake89
Summary: (An Equestria Girls Story) A big performance is coming up and Trixie looks to finally take home the 1st place trophy. In her quest to show she's the "Greatest and most Powerfullest" she accidentally humiliates Rainbow Dash. To make things worse are fellow competitors looking to show Trixie up. Can she overcome them and still make things right with Dash?


"So, you nervous, Dash? Are ya? Are ya? Are ya? Are ya?" Applejack poked and prodded Rainbow Dash who sat next to her with a growing look of annoyance on her face. The multi-color haired girl grunted in answer as the rest of their friends sat down at the lunch table with them.

"What's going on, you two?" Sunset asked as she sat down with her tray.

The farm girl smirked as she fixed her hat. "Dash here is about to ask Heath from the baseball team out on a date."

"Applejack!" Dash shouted in frustration only to be surprised as the other girls squealed in excitement and gathered around her. "Alright, alright. Get off me, will you."

"Sorry but we're just so happy for you." Fluttershy said as she had her in a tight hug. Dash pried her off as she spotted Heath, a boy with spiked, fire colored hair, walk by. Dash was a bit shaky in the legs as she stared at his back as he walked away. Her shy friend gave her a friendly nudge and gestured her forward. "Go on."

Dash looked back to her friends, who all encouraged her to go ahead, took a deep breath and then moved forward to get his attention. Just as she opened her mouth to speak she was taken aside by none other than Trixie Lulamoon. "Oh Rainbow Dash, I'm so glad I caught you. I could really use your help practicing for my act for the magician show next week." She pulled out her magician's hat.

Dash rolled her eyes. "Trixie, I really don't have time for..."

"Behold," Trixie continued as she shouted to get the attention of everyone in the room. She shook out the hat to show there was nothing inside. "the Great and Powerful Trixie will astound you with feats beyond your puny mortal minds. Now faithful assistant, hold this." She handed Dash her hat that she held upside down. "Watch in amazement as I pull out of this hat the most amazing, most fantastic, most incredible thing you've ever laid eyes on. Abracadabra!" She reached into the hat and pulled out a piece of crumpled up fabric. "Huh? This isn't my rabbit it's a...pair of underwear?"

Dash began laughing at her. "Typical Trixie. Only you would botch a simple rabbit trick with... a pair of...rainbow...pattern...underwear." She put a hand to her own backside as her laughter slowed to nothing and snatched the undergarment from Trixie. She ran off as some of the other students laughed, with her friends following after her.

"Rainbow Dash, wait!" Trixie shouted with an outstretched hand. She then went to thinking. "Though, how did Trixie manage to do that?" Her process was interrupted by the slow clapping of hands at a nearby table. She turned to see three teenagers sitting with their feet resting on the table. One was a girl with yellow skin and wild, dirty blonde hair. The other girl had tanned skin with silver hair. The third of the group was a young main with blue skin and black hair with white streaks in it. The two girls wore black blouses and skirts while the boy wore a similar colored shirt and pants. "Um, who are you?"

The three leaped up onto the table as the blonde girl, in the center of the group spoke. "Goldcap!" She pointed a thumb to herself.

"Deception!" The boy said with a similar motion.

"Zappity! The silver haired girl sounded off as Goldcap finished up.

"And together we're Nightshade."

Trixie and the rest of the cafeteria were somewhat dumbfounded. "Who?"

"Only the greatest magicians, illusionists and escape artists this town has ever seen."

"We're also the team that are gonna wipe the floor with you and the rest of those hacks that think they'll win at the magician's show." Deception chimed in.

Goldcap leans down to Trixie's level and surprisingly extends a hand. "But let's not start off on bad terms. May the best man win." Trixie smiled lightly and outstretched her hand to shake her rival's. A second later, Trixie was screaming and fell back on her butt as a snake jumped out of Goldcap's sleeve. The girl and her friends laughed at the downed student as the snake retracted back into her garment.

"Ow wow," Zappity said as she had a huge smile on her face. "Can't believe you fell for that."

"A real magician certainly would have seen that coming." Deception said with a callous tone in his voice and his arms folded across his chest. Everyone around them backed away in a panic as a black mist began to emanate from him and consumed the area around both he and his companions. "You really shouldn't be playing with the big boys, little girl."

"I wouldn't even bother showing up this weekend if I were you." Zappity said as the three friends stood beside each other as the smoke swirled around them and soon cleared, the three having disappeared without a trace.

Fuchsia Blush and Lavender Lace walked up to Trixie. "Oh boy, looks like you're in trouble." One angry growl from their friend sent the two running off which left Trixie to her own devices as she wallowed in her humiliation.

**Meanwhile**

Dash was just coming out of the restroom as the others were helping to comfort her. "Thanks girls." She took a handkerchief that Fluttershy offered and wiped the tears from her eyes before blowing her nose into it and handed it back to the disgusted girl.

"Terribly sorry about what happened, Rainbow Dash. I know that wasn't the kind of impression you wanted to make with Heath." Rarity consoled.

"I can't believe Trixie would pull such a rotten stunt." Sunset commented. "Then again. It is Trixie we're talking about. How many of her tricks actually work out as planned?"

"Whatever." Dash folded her arms. "I just want to forget this ever happened."

Trixie ran up calling out Dash's name. She stopped in front of her and the other girls, breathing heavily. "I'm glad I caught you."

"Save your breath, Trixie." Dash said.

"I'd have to...catch it first." Trixie tried slowly to regulate her breathing as she collected herself. "Listen, I..."

Dash poked a finger to her chest. "No! You listen. You may think everything in life is just one big stage for you to perform on but I'm sick of it. You want to be a show pony, parading around for everyone's amusement fine. Just leave me out of it." She stormed off as Fluttershy chased after her.

Sunset put a reassuring hand on Trixie's shoulder. "She just needs some time. You did embarrass her in front of the guy she likes."

"What?" Trixie slapped herself in the face. "Trixie has to fix this."

**That Evening**

Dash sat in her room, face down in her bed as Fluttershy sat nearby reading a book in case she felt like talking. The two heard a knock on the door as Dash's mother entered the room. "Oh Dashie, your little friend came to see you." She moved aside as Trixie walked in sheepishly.

Rainbow Dash barely turned her head from it's face down position to see who was standing in the doorway of her bedroom. Once she'd confirmed who it was, she instantly jumped up and began to motion toward her only for Fluttershy to keep her from moving any further. "What are you doing here?"

Trixie bowed her head in a surprising display of humility. "I wanted to...um...w...what I mean is..."

"Spit it out already!"

"You're a better performer than me." Trixie blurted out which caught Dash off guard.

With a raised eyebrow and curiosity as to where she was going with this, Dash allowed her to continue. "Okay."

"The thing is...I look up to you. I know, you'd never be able to tell by the way I act but you've always inspired my magic acts, even when we were kids. All our competitions encouraged me to improve myself and my shows. I guess yesterday I just took it too far. I didn't mean to embarrass you like that. I'm sorry." Trixie waited for a reply from Dash who just looked her over for a moment. "Well, that's all I wanted to say. I should get going. Fluttershy." She turned and left the room and soon exited the house.

Dash plopped down onto her bed. She spent a moment contemplating before she was alarmed by the large soulful eyes of Fluttershy. "What? No, no way." The shy girls sad stare seemed to intensify. "Stop...stop looking at me like that Fluttershy. I can throw you out just as easy." Dash's defenses were finally shattered by the onslaught as tears welled up in her eyes. "Oh! Trixie, wait!" She raced out of the room and caught up to the girl as she walked down the street.

**Later That Week**

A large audience had gathered in the gymnasium of CHS as they hosted the Magician's Showcase. Cheerilee, Cranky, and Ms. Harshwhinny acted as the judges for the event as they sat at a table near the stage. Off to the side of the stage many of the acts waited for their turns as everyone got to their seats. Sunset and the others, minus Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy waited for the show to begin. "Has anyone seen or heard from Rainbow Dash in the last few days?" Twilight asked as the others shrugged their shoulders.

"Oh, she'll be here." Fluttershy sat down next to them with a smile. "But maybe not in the way you'd expect." She winked at the girls causing them to look to each other in confusion.

"Wherever she is, I'm glad she doesn't have to watch that spectacle." Applejack pointed to the large group that had gathered around the trio of Nightshade as the three signed autographs for their new adoring fans.

"Thank you, thank you." Goldcap said as she signed a notebook. "You're too kind."

Sweetie Belle was standing nervously in front of Deception and held up a notebook for him to sign. He took it and prepared to write. "So, who am I making this out to?"

"Your future wife." She said with a heavy blush in her cheeks.

He nervously signed 'To my biggest fan.' "Okay...well there you go, little girl. Better get going." He spun her around and gave her a light nudge in the opposite direction. He breathed a sigh of relief only to be jabbed in the shoulder by Zappity.

"Lady killer." She joked as he rolled his eyes. "Hey, we better get ready. We'll be up soon."

"Not that it matters." Goldcap interceded. "Not like there will be any real competition." The three headed back stage and waited patiently for their turn to come as they were the final act.

"And now for our final act of the evening. Give it up for Nightshade!" Cheerilee announced as the groups many fans roared loudly for the trio to take the stage. A dark cloud of smoke covered the stage as the groups music played. The cloud soon began to whirl into a tornado that spun across the stage until a small orb of light began to be visible in the center. It grew larger by the second until it burst in a blinding flash as the audience covered their eyes. When everyone's vision had returned, the three magicians stood on stage, decked out in ornate black and gold outfits with the groups emblem on the chest of each. Seeing this whipped the crowd into an even greater frenzy as the cheers grew even louder.

"Guess the Trixie girl wised up and decided not to show." Goldcap whispered to the others as they took center stage. She raised her arms and gestured for all to be silent. "Ladies and gentlemen, tonight you will witness feats of magic and wonder..."

"Beyond the fathoms of the mind." Goldcap was cut off as the three looked up to see Trixie descending on a rope. "Incredible sights the likes of which mortal eyes were not meant to behold." She touched down on the floor as the rope descended into a hat that had previously not even been present on stage and soon vanished inside of it.

"What are you doing here? This is our show." Zappity said as she pointed a finger.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie never runs away when success is at her doorstep. She challenges you to a magic duel! Winner take all!"

Cheerilee and the other judges looked to each other. "Well it is unorthodox but we'll allow it."

"Not like any of the other acts were any good anyway." Cranky sad in a low grumble.

Soon Trixie faced down the trio as they were on separate ends of the stage. "Your move." Trixie said, a confident grin on her face.

"As you wish." Zappity opened with a set of graceful dance moves, all the while what look like storm clouds form high above the stage. She then did a series of spins before promptly stopping and pointing her fingers to Trixie. The clouds began to generate lightning that shot down around Trixie who was unfazed by the bolts. "What? You aren't...scared?" She performed several more motions as a torrent of bolts rained down.

"Why would I be afraid of a little lightning? After all..." The three magicians as well as the other onlookers watched in amazement as Trixie seemed to disappear and reappear in the blink of an eye as each lightning flash hit down. With each one she got closer and closer to the three until she was right behind her. "you can't hit what you can't see." She whispered in Zappity's ear which caused the girl to scream in a panic and flee the stage.

"Zappity, get back here!" Goldcap shouted as her friend fled the room.

Trixie stood confidently as she looked down to see a remote control on the ground. She grabbed it and hit a button which turned off a machine hanging near the ceiling that had been emitting the cloud as well as a hologram projector that had made the "lightning". "Is this really the best you can do to Trixie?"

"I got this." Deception said as he stepped up next. He worked out his shoulders and in an instant flicked his wrist as a rose appeared in his hand. The young man turns his head and winks as the girls in the audience scream in excitement as a tosses the flower into the crowd as several girls fought over it. "Now then." He turned his attention back to Trixie as a dark aura emanated from him and he began to chant what would sound like gibberish to the untrained ear.

"Blah blah blah." Trixie trailed off as he opened his eyes in frustration. "You done, oh great and powerful swami? Allow a professional to show you how it's done." She waves her wand through the air as her remaining two opponents watched. "Alakazam!" Seconds later a gust of wind seems to blow in that begins to pick up. Soon a small tornado has formed on stage that begins to grow as it picked up Deception and spun him through the air. "Just thought I'd clear the air folks."

"Let...me...down." He shouted as Trixie spun her wand around before stopping. This caused the tornado to instantly dissipate and dropped Deception to the ground. A loud crunch came as he fell on his butt and he stood up to find that the miniature smoke machine that he had strapped to him had been smashed in the fall. He quickly looked at Goldcap with a nervous look, sweat running down his face. "You're on your own. I'm outta here!" He raced off stage as the crowd cheered Trixie's performance.

"Wait!" Sweetie Belle shouted as she chased after him. "I still love you!"

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity chased after her younger sister.

Back on stage, it was one on one now as Trixie faced off against a now clearly intimidated Goldcap. "Fine. I don't need them. I don't need anyone! You want to see what I can do? I'll show you!" The girl motioned her hands and focused on Trixie. She conspicuously stepped on a small button under her foot that triggered a box that formed from the wood panels and had been dismantled to look like part of the floor. Before she could react Trixie was sealed inside. A confident Goldcap walked up to the box with several rods.

"Not so tough now, are we? And now ladies and gents, a classic." She began stabbing the rods through the box. "Don't worry Trixie. I never miss...oh wait." After she'd finished she knocked on the box. "Try getting out of that."

"Done." Trixie stood right behind her which caused her to leap forward into the box and knocked it over. She got up as the box had cracked open and revealed no one inside. "A simple trick to escape if you know what to do. Let me show you a true vanishing act." Trixie hurled one of her smoke bombs to the ground which covered the stage in a thick smoke.

Goldcap got to her feet and began to back away, uncertain as to where her opponent was. "This isn't happening. There's no such thing as magic. There's no such thing as magic." She ranted to herself over and over as she began to sweat.

"A magician who doesn't believe in magic. How tragic." Trixie's voice echoed through the room as the crowd laughed.

"Stop it! Stop laughing at me!" Goldcap shouted as she covered her ears to filter out the laughter of the crowd. "Stop hiding, Trixie!"

"I'm not hiding. I'm right here." She stepped out of the smoke.

"Or am I right here?" Another Trixie appeared a short distance from her. Then another and another and another until there were seven Trixie's in a circle on the stage surrounding Goldcap as the smoke dissipated.

"I'm The Great and Powerful Trixie. She's an impostor."

"No, I'm the real Trixie."

Goldcap finally snapped. "Enough! You think you can fool me with this old trick? Nothing but mirrors or holograms or something." She reached out and grabbed one of the Trixies by the arm. "Got you."

"Why don't you try that one." The smirking Trixie gestured to one of the others. "Or maybe...all of them."

Goldcap rolled her eyes as she released that Trixie and headed over to the next. "See? Nothing but a...hologram?" She realized that she was touching a physical being. She immediately moved to the next, then the next and so on until she reached the final one and moved her hands up and down to make sure what she was feeling was real.

"Hey, watch the merchandise, will ya?" The comment from the last Trixie was the straw that broke the camels back as Goldcap's face turned pale and she screamed in terror, a streak of white seeming to instantly form in her hair as she jumped off the stage in a panic and fled like her two associates.

The three judges looked to each other in agreement and Cheerilee got on the microphone. "Well that was exciting, wasn't it? Looks like we have a winner. A round of applause for this years champion, Trixie Lulamoon!" The room roared with cheers as Trixie set off her fireworks display.

"Thank you. Thank you all." Trixie bowed. "But I couldn't have done this without my loyal assistants." She gestured to the other Trixies as they removed their wigs revealing several of the other CHS girls who had similar skin tones to the magician. The last of them was Rainbow Dash who unlike the others, kept her hair on. "And a special thanks to Rainbow Dash." The group held hands and took a bow as the audience cheered.

**That Monday**

"I am so proud of you, Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy said as she hugged her friend. The two sat at the lunch table in the cafeteria as the rest of the group joined them.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm great. I get it." She playfully moved Fluttershy away.

"Got admit it, Dash. That was one heck of a show you and Trixie pulled off." Sunset commented.

"Yeah, you sure showed those three uppity stage hacks." Applejack added.

"Just one thing though," Twilight noted. "Why is your hair still white?"

Dash scratched her head. "Trixie was out of wigs for the crew so she had to dye my hair to help with the illusion. This stuff is long lasting. She said it should turn back to normal in a few weeks." Dash leaned back in her chair with a confident expression. "Until then I'll just relax."

"I wouldn't be so certain about that." The girls looked up as Vice Principal Luna stood over Dash. "I understand that you used live fireworks inside the school gymnasium. I'm afraid you'll need to come with me Ms. Lulamoon."

"Wait! I'm not..."

"Might as well take your lumps, Trixie. It is the responsible thing to do." Across the table sat what looked like Rainbow Dash with her multi-colored hair in a more well kept hairstyle.

Dash's mouth was agape as Luna dragged her away. "I can't believe you, Trixie. I'll get you for this! I'll never help you again! Never again!" She and Luna were soon out of the lunchroom as the other girls looked at the rainbow haired Trixie seated across from them.

"Fine. I'll tell the truth." Trixie blurted out.

"Hey Dash," Heath waved as he walked over. "I've been looking all over for you. That was really cool of you helping out Trixie like that the other day."

The disguised Trixie sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "Well you know me. Dependability is my middle name. Rainbow 'Dependability' Dash."

Heath chuckled. "I know this is kind of last minute but would you want to grab a burger after school? And maybe we could sit together next period."

"I'd love to." The bell rang as the two held hands and began to walk off. Trixie took a moment to lean back over to the girls who were in disbelief. "I'll tell the truth tomorrow, I promise."


End file.
